petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Starve PTC
A Petit computer game based off of Don't Starve. One day you wake up to see you are in the middle of nowhere. You have an axe with you. You find a few rocks on the ground. You pick them up and explore. You find random little houses around. You look in them and see a statue of what seems to be a pig. Is there a way to get out? Can you free the pigs? Do you have what it takes to not starve? Instructions *D-Pad - Moving *A - Use Item *B - Run *Y - Pick grass and pick up items *X - Open map/Close map *Touchscreen - Choose item, trash items, rearrange items, & craft *Start - Save and quit and exit caves Changelog Version 1.0.0 *First Release *Very early demo *You can't do anything but walk around and place campfires and don't get eaten at night. Version 2.0.0 - The TerReign Update Pre-Release *New terrain'' *General additions to make the game run better *NPC Houses *Inventory *Crafting *Incomplete Caves *Item collection *Campfires die after a day and trees grow *Cool little features *Survival *Hunger *New Logo Future Plans Italics are done Version 2.0.0 - The TerReign Update *Menu music *NPC Controlling *Over eating *Map' *Music'' *''Finished Caves'' *''Cleaner crafting'' *''Alien landings'' *''Added killing your mandrake so if you don't want it you can stab it'' *''Beating the game'' *''leaning away from the pc version'' *''More'' *''Torches'' *''Everyone's favorite pet the mandrake'' *''Bosses'' *''Mobs'' *''Secret mega boss with 3000 health, does 50 each time it hits, drops the stick of death and is 2028340282663 times rarer than alien landings.'' *''Fools sand (Artificial sand)'' *''Fools Palms (Artificial Palm trees)'' *''Fools Cactus (Artificial Cactus(Still spiny though!(Makes for some sharp mazes ;))))'' *''Fools items crafting'' *''Meat'' *''Ghosts in caves that suck the life out of you'' *''Disco balls'' *''Fixed the most game breaking bugs.'' *''Terrain types'' *''Building'' *''Insanity'' *''3 new characters: Willow, WX-78,and a secret character unlocked by suriving 367 days and dying.'' *''Major cleanup'' *''Prettyupifing'' *''A dramatic death full of screaming and a spinning black skull of death when you have 0% sanity'' *''Time now saves you can now never escape the wrath of night'' *''Mod compatibility with a pre included with infinite day and hunger mod'' Final Version *A type of creative mode *Clean up *Bug fixing *Final additions *A special item to celebrate the completion of the game Download License The Free-Use License Copyright © 2013/2014 LCJ Games In downloading this program, permission is given to ANY and ALL users to use and edit this software. However, this software may NOT be redistributed to ANYONE without permission from LeviCelJir, even if unedited. If this is ignored, the redistributed program will be reported and deleted ASAP. This software comes AS IS. It comes with NO warranty whatsoever. If the program does not work as expected, the user MAY report the problem to LeviCelJir, but NO certainty is given that it will be fixed. LeviCelJir is NOT responsible for ANY damages, including but not limited to the user's device and/or the software due to misuse. The software name "Don't Starve PTC" belongs completely to LeviCelJir, and may NOT be used as a name for ANY other program. If this software is redistributed rightly according to the regulations of this license, the redistributor is REQUIRED to include this license with his/her copy of "Don't Starve PTC," along with a link to the original program. The user is also required to give a disclaimer, stating that he/she is NOT the original creator of the software, and give credit appropriately. By downloading "Don't Starve PTC," any and all users agree to follow ALL points stated in this license, and to use this program rightly in all ways, shapes, AND forms. This game is not at all associated with Don't Starve or Klei Entertainment Inc. Notes TerReign Update coming soon! Credits *'LeviCelJir' - Creator *'Randomouscrap98' - Engine and help *'SmokedSausageFTW' - Engine __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Adventure Category:Simulation Category:Action Category:Games